Final Fantasy IX jewels
Jewels in Final Fantasy IX are items, usable for both healing HP or dealing damage, as well as equippable as add-ons. Jewels can be equipped by anyone, and often teaches either Princess Garnet or Eiko new Summons. Also, in Garnet's case, Jewels boosts certain Summons' attack power, while in Eiko's case, they can change the effect or element of the Summons' attack. Jewels Garnet Restores HP. It cannot be used in the field. Equip as an Add-On. Boosts Bahamut the more you have. The first one the player recieves is given to Zidane by General Beatrix Teaches: Bahamut, and Healer. Buy Price: 350 gil. Sell Price: 1 gil. Amethyst Restores HP. It cannot be used in the field. Equip as an Add-On. Boosts Atomos the more you have. The first one is given to you by Dr. Tot. Teaches: Atomos, and Demi. Buy Price: 200 gil. Sell Price: 1 gil. Aquamarine Restores HP. It cannot be used in the field. Equip as an Add-On. Boosts Leviathan the more you have. The first one is retrieved by Dagger on the Iifa Tree Teaches: Leviathan, and HP +10%. Buy Price: N/A Sell Price: 1 gil. Diamond Restores HP. It cannot be used in the field. Equip as an Add-On. Teaches: Body Temp, and Distract. Buy Price: N/A Sell Price: 1 gil. Emerald Restores HP. It cannot be used in the field. Equip as an Add-On. Teaches: Haste, MP +10%, and White Draw. Buy Price: N/A Sell Price: 1 gil. Moonstone Restores HP. It cannot be used in the field. Equip as an Add-On. Boosts Madeen the more you have. Teaches: Shell, and Beast Killer. Buy Price: N/A Sell Price: 1 gil. Ruby Restores HP. It cannot be used in the field. Equip as an Add-On. Boosts Carbuncle the more you have. Teaches: Carbuncle, and Reflect. Buy Price: N/A Sell Price: 1 gil. Peridot Restores HP. It cannot be used in the field. Equip as an Add-On. Boosts Ramuh the more you have. The first one is gained by solving a puzzle for Ramuh in Pinnacle Rocks Teaches: Ramuh, and Thundara. Buy Price: 100 gil. Sell Price: 1 gil. Sapphire Restores HP. It cannot be used in the field. Equip as an Add-On. Boosts Fenrir the more you have. Teaches: Fenrir, and High Tide. Buy Price: 200 gil. Sell Price: 1 gil. Opal Restores HP. It cannot be used in the field. Equip as an Add-On. Boosts Shiva the more you have. Teaches: Shiva, and Blizzara. Buy Price: 100 gil. Sell Price: 1 gil. Topaz Restores HP. It cannot be used in the field. Equip as an Add-On. Boosts Ifrit the more you have. Teaches: Ifrit, and Fira. Buy Price: 100 gil. Sell Price: 1 gil. Lapis Lazuli Restores HP. It cannot be used in the field. Equip as an Add-On. Boosts Ark the more you have. Teaches: Ability Up and Accuracy+. Buy Price: 400 gil. Sell Price: 1 gil. Dark Matter Deals damage to the target. Equip as an Add-On. STR +3, MAG +2. Teaches: Odin. Buy Price: Auction in Treno Sell Price: 1 gil. Pumice "Summon the beast from the dark." DEF +1, MAG +1, MAG DEF +2, SPD +1. Teaches: Ark. Buy Price: 50,000 gil. Sell Price: 1 gil. Phoenix Pinion Cures KO. It cannot be used in the field. Boosts Phoenix the more you have. Teaches: Phoenix. Buy Price: 300 gil. Sell Price: 1,000 gil. Ore Boosts Odin the more you have. Buy Price: N/A Sell Price: N/A Category:Final Fantasy IX Category:Items